le journal d'un privé
by Ariane
Summary: un vampire du nom de Sherlock Holmes raconte son histoire et la raison pour laquelle il est devenu détective consultant. Que vas t'il se passer quand il sera confronté à son passé? pairing johnlock A partir du chapitre 1, participation au collectif Noname pour le challenge d'avril qui couvrira le chapitre 1 et 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous et toutes,**

 **je viens avec une fiction vampirelock qui j'espère vous donneras l'envie de la lire et vous plonger dans cet autre univers sur une fiction qui fera entre 12 à 15 chapitres en plus du prologue**

 **Paring : jonhlock**

 **disclaimer : je ne possède rien ( et c'est bien dommage)**

 **rated : M ( violence et peut être lemon)**

 **sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Londres a bien changé en ces 90 dernières années et pourtant je me rappelle de tout, de chaque minute de ma vie si on peut l'exprimer ainsi et surtout de mon désir, le plus profond. Redevenir humain.

Par contre, une chose est sûre, il y a beaucoup trop de clichés sur nous. J'aime l'ail dans les pizzas, et si vous vous amusez à me lancer de l'eau bénite au visage, à part me mouiller, vous ne me ferez pas grand-chose. Je ne dors pas dans un cercueil, navré, un congélateur me suffit. Le crucifix, tant mieux si vous êtes croyant. Et non, je suis incapable de me transformer en chauve-souris, pourtant ça me serait bien utile parfois. Les pieux en bois, oui, je m'en méfie un peu car une fois planté dans le cœur, je suis coincé, immobilisé mais si vous voulez vraiment venir à bout de nous, il n'y a qu'une méthode. Mais il ne faut pas rêver, je vais la garder secrète, je prends très à cœur ma sécurité surtout avec le métier que je fais.

Je n'aime pas trop la lumière du soleil, c'est plutôt facile avec Londres. Il y a toujours des coins frais ou je peux me réfugier. Le plus compliqué c'est lors de voyages à l'étranger, lunette de soleil, protection solaire pour enfant, bref un kit complet de protection. De toute façon je sors la nuit plus que la journée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été matinal.

Vous devez vraiment vous demander qui je suis, et bien c'est tout simple, je me nomme William Sherlock Scott Holmes, détective consultant pour le yard et vampire de son état. De plus en plus de morts étranges à cause de nouveaux nés trop dangereux et hors limite ont fait de moi le détective que je suis. Je peux protéger aussi bien ma Caste que les humains. Les sentiments ce n'est plus pour moi. Une faille dans le rouage. Le grain de sable capable de vous tuer.

D'ailleurs j'ai un conseil pour ces Vampires, ne me cherchez pas !

Je ne me suis jamais habitué à ma nouvelle vie, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas épaulé. Mon amie de la morgue, Molly, qui m'aide sur les enquêtes est aussi ma source de poche de sang frais. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne mords pas les humains, mes repas sont souvent très frugaux, une injection intraveineuse de 300 ml de sang AB+ et je suis rassasié. Parait-il que déjà humain je n'étais pas un gros mangeur. Ça ralentis mes reflexes.

Et le pire c'est que je ne peux jamais raconter ce qu'est ma vie. Je dors seul, je vis seul dans mon appartement à Baker street, je me nourris seul, je suis obligé de rester seul. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Tout simplement car les hommes qui se disent tolérant et capables de tout accepter, sont justes de gros menteurs. Je l'ai déjà déduit sur de nombreuses personnes. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut lire sur eux : homophobie, pédophilie, et j'en passe, alors venir dire que je suis un vampire me conduirait à ma propre perte.

La seconde chose dans notre vie auxquelles nous sommes confrontés c'est notre passé. Nous vivons suffisamment longtemps que pour avoir les retours de nos actions.

Comment je suis arrivé à devenir ce que je suis, ça c'est à mon ancêtre qui faut le demander, le plus vieux vampire de Londres : Mycroft Holmes, Homme d'affaire puissant de Londres qui joue avec les chiffres et l'argent comme il joue avec les femmes. Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination de ces femmes à venir jouer les freshies chez lui. Il parait que pour un humain, la morsure d'un vampire est de type orgasmique, mais ce n'est pas moi qui passerais mon temps de courir d'une brune à une rousse pour goûter à leur nectar. Mycroft était ami avec une splendide femme Irène Adler qui organisait régulièrement des soirées à thèmes chez elle.

Myc avait proposé à mon groupe de jazz de jouer et il nous avait présentés. Je lui en voudrai toujours pour cela mais s'il n'avait pas été là quand Irene a fait de moi ce mort vivant, je serai toujours entrain d'errer dans le caniveau à boire le sang des rats véreux. Depuis, j'ai de la « considération » pour celui que je nomme grand frère même si nos avis sont très divergents concernant l'immortalité. Lui, il considère tellement profitable et ensorcelant le fait de pouvoir traverser les époques sans prendre une ride et pouvant amasser fortune et pouvoir. Moi, je vois les années s'écouler et disparaitre les êtres qui me sont chers. Qui sait après plus de 400 ans comme vampire, je serai peut-être comme lui.

Irene, mon ex-femme, lui doit la nuit de noces la plus spéciale au monde. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire l'amour, elle me stoppa voulant m'offrir un cadeau que je n'oublierai jamais. Tu peux parler, il est certain que je n'oublierai jamais ma transformation en un monstre assoiffé de sang par sa faute. Le reflet dans le miroir, est toujours ma tête figée à 30 ans, grosses boucles noires sur un teint très pâle. Un peu comme si j'avais déjà le look étant vivant.

Au fait, c'est aussi à mettre dans les clichés que les vampires n'ont pas de reflets dans le miroir. Compte tenu que je passe un certain temps dedans afin de préparer mon armure vestimentaire, sans me voir ce serait parfaitement impossible.

Bienvenue dans mon monde, enfin si vous pensez pouvoir y survivre. Moi Sherlock Holmes, je vais vous raconter mon expérience.

* * *

 **j'attends vos reviews et commentaires sur ce prologue. bon comme négatifs, les reviews font avancer les auteurs. c'est triste de publier et que personne ne laisse de mots d'encouragement. ici c'est une fiction que je retente dans l'univers Sherlock car pour la dernière je n'avais rien pour savoir si j'avançais bien ou pas**

 **merci à vous**

 **TBC Arianne**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à tous, me revoici Ariane avec un prologue que j'ai dettéré de dieu seul sait où mais le camp Nano d'Avril m'a beaucoup motivée ( pour un premier camp mon objectif des 25 000 mots a été atteint) et j'ai pu terminer la fiction sur le crossover black mirror sherlock, qui va sortir cette semaine, mais en plus je me suis remise sur cette fiction. j'avoue au départ que je ne n'avais pas prévu de travailler sur les thématiques des challenges, mais en écrivant cette histoire, il se trouve _**que se méfier des anges**_ se prêtait parfaitement au sujet. d'ailleurs il sera traité sur le chapitre 1 et 2 de cette histoire. j'ai du couper le chapitre en 2 tellement il devenait long et pas forcément agréable à lire.

Pour répondre à la question de **Mellyn 7** : _que représente l'écriture pour moi?_ voici ce que je peux te dire. j'écris depuis que je suis très jeune. j'ai toujours eu des carnets dans lesquels se sont trouvés des poèmes me concernant, des proses parlant de mes différents moments de vie. malgré mon coté scientifique, l'art de la belle parole, le théâtre, l'improvisation, l'écriture ont fait partie de moi. j'ai eu l'occasion d'ailleurs de gagner un prix sur un concours qu'avait organisé mon ancienne troupe d'impro. nous avions 30 minutes et un thème, et le but du jeu évidemment était de faire un texte qui allait toucher les gens. le mien était trash, parlait d'une adolescente attendant la peine de mort car elle avait fait disparaitre son frère non désiré dans un repas de famille ( bref un hannibal lecter). je ne pensais pas toucher les gens mais plutôt les dégouter. quand j'entendis que j'avais remporté le premier prix, j'ai su que je devais continuer à écrire. c'est devenu un exutoire. on pourrait penser que j'écris du sombre quand je suis triste et du joyeux quand je suis heureuse, mais non. je couche les mots sur le papier selon mon inspiration et puis je me dis, est ce publiable? mes originaux sont mon jardin secret, la fanfiction est mon plaisir de partage. Et pouvoir rencontrer d'autres auteurs qui aiment aussi partager, c'est magique.

Sur ce, voici la première partie de cette enquête : **des Vampires à Londres**

Enjoy

* * *

POV Sherlock

Comme toute bonne histoire, celle-ci commençait avec une jeune femme morte. Quelque chose de classique en somme mais parfois la vérité se veut trompeuse. Alors que je regardais les actualités sur Buzzwire, un des sites renommés du net pour ses infos mais aussi pour la presse à scandale, cette nouvelle me fit bondir de mon canapé.

Autant pour vous les mortels, vous avez besoin de voitures pour vous déplacer, moi en quelques enjambées d'immeubles, terminée par un petit saut dans le vide, je suis sur place opérationnel. Dommage que ma condition m'empêche de faire cascadeur, je pourrais interpréter de magnifiques suicides au cinéma. Un seul acteur auquel on est certain qu'il se relèvera toujours.

Alors que je commençais mon inspection, je pus entendre que le journaliste voulait plus au niveau sensationnel. Une photo du corps. Soi-disant qu'il lui fallait un scoop. Il avait beaucoup de cran de tenter sa chance auprès du DI Lestrade. Et pourtant devant mes yeux, ce fameux Gavin lui donnait les informations qu'il savait sur la jeune femme et de la manière dont elle avait été tuée. Décidément ce flic est vraiment le pire de tous. Se rend il compte que c'est moi qui résous 80% des enquêtes pour le yard. Ennuyeux poisson rouge ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on lui donne autant de travail. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Mais je reste le plus malin. Je ne lui donne jamais les résultats en main propres, j'ai suffisamment de personnes travaillant pour moi dans mon réseau de SDF et dans ceux de mon clan. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous pouvons nous déplacer en journée à condition de rester loin du soleil.

Non je n'assume pas qui je suis. Je suis peut-être encore trop jeune vampire, mais mon choix s'est tourné dans la protection et les affaires humaines. Je refuse de ressembler à mon ancêtre Mycroft. Question corpulence comprise. Vous devriez le voir se combler avec ses freshies. Ces jeunes femmes et hommes qui n'hésitent pas à tendre leur poignet pour que ce gros porc se nourrisse. Pourtant, il reste mon seul ami, la seule personne à qui je peux me confier et dans tous les domaines.

J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas perdre mon esprit de déduction par ma transformation en mort vivant, par contre mon asociabilité est devenue différente. Oui je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime fréquenter la populace. Avant car cela me perturbait niveau caractère, maintenant c'est pour protéger mon secret. Mon autisme a disparu lors de ma mutation, il ne me reste que les lois. Et celles vampiriques, je ne me vois pas les outrepasser. Elles sont là pour nous et non pour faire joli contrairement à ce que l'on impose aux humains.

A mon âge on est rarement surpris et pourtant ce soir à voir marcher pied nu ce John Watson dans une fontaine glaciale à deux heures du matin, c'est tous mes repères qui se mettent en alerte. Il portait une chemise à carreau, une veste assez fine en lin noire et un jeans bleu marine assez moulant. Ses chaussures bien évidemment étaient dans ses mains. Je ne l'ai pas vu prendre des photos du corps de la victime, j'étais bien trop enfoncé dans mes souvenirs. Ces grands yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds tellement doux, comment sommes-nous arrivés là !

C'est Lestrade qui me permit d'émerger de ma torpeur en demandant à ce John de sortir de la fontaine. Il s'exécuta sans le moindre mot pour l'inspecteur. Alors qu'il déblatérait divers titres allant de Meurtre à Regent Park, une étudiante tuée sauvagement, une lueur traversa ses yeux et il sortit le mot Vampire. Quelque chose autour des vampires.

Tandis qu'il mettait au point son titre accrocheur et racoleur, il me vit, près de cet arbre et son visage irradiait tant son sourire était grandiose. Les lumières de la nuit mettaient le bleu de ses yeux en évidence.

Après deux enjambées, il m'accosta

« Est-ce que l'on se connait ? » me demanda-t-il vraiment très intrigué

« A vous de me le dire »

Je me sentais scanné par son regard océan alors qu'il me demandait si j'étais flic, journaliste. Il était certain de me connaitre, mon visage lui semblait tellement familier.

« Je dois avoir un visage banal » voilà ma réponse aussi stupide que ridicule. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne me ressemblant, un teint pâle, des boucles noires en cascade, ce n'est pas le phénotype humain classique. Et pourtant je m'enfonçais dans une réplique idiote.

Il me rendit un sourire tout en laissant couler et puis il revint à la charge

« Question : que préférez-vous : un vampire secoue toute la ville de Londres… »

Je l'interrompis directement en lui disant que les vampires n'existaient pas

« Je doute que la fille dans la fontaine ne soit du même avis que vous » me rétorqua le blond

Mais quand il se retourna afin de continuer la conversation, j'étais déjà reparti. Presse et Vampire ce n'est définitivement pas un bon ménage.

OoOoOoO

POV John

J'étais décidé à en savoir plus sur cette affaire sordide. En plus mon titre aguicheur sur les vampires avait ravi mon chef de rédaction. Sarah aimait le sensationnel et j'étais prêt à tout pour le lui donner. J'aimais le journalisme autant pour le coté scoop que pour le coté enquête de l'affaire. L'adrénaline de trouver la faille, et de démasquer le coupable me rendais dingue. D'ailleurs j'avais réussi à obtenir un laisser passer par un de mes nombreux contacts pour aller fouiller le casier de la demoiselle, Héléna Davis, et cela valait de l'or. Non seulement je suis tombé sur une tonne de bouquin parlant des rites sataniques, mais en plus j'avais décroché le sésame de l'adresse. C'était une étudiante qui vivait seule, dans un appartement londonien. Connaissant les prix, les parents devaient être plutôt aisés. La colocation était souvent la solution au problème de logement, or cette jeune fille avait son propre chez soi. Et surtout quel bonheur de savoir que je pourrai fouiller de fond en comble avec James Sholto, mon caméraman. D'après Sarah nous sommes un duo d'enfer, en parlant de vampires, cela sonnait plutôt bien. J'étais passé à la maison, je savais qu'il me restait des fringues de la fac. Après tout pratiquer le rugby m'empêchait de grossir et j'avais la chance d'avoir un teint très jeune malgré mes 28 ans. Merci la génétique.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que James allait avoir un imprévu et que c'est seul que je découvrirais le terrain. Mais Sarah m'avait dit de foncer et jamais au grand jamais je ne désirais la décevoir, après tout c'était elle qui m'avait déniché parmi tous les petits journalistes sortant de l'école. Je lui devais ma carrière.

OoOoO

POV Sherlock

Je voyais mon frère dans sa grande demeure discuter affaire, cela m'avait toujours amusé de savoir que la ville de Londres était sous la coupe d'un vampire. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour le sort des humains car Myc avait tout autant à perdre que les Londoniens mortels et donc la plupart du temps, tout était géré pour le meilleur équilibre entre tous. Certes nous avions pas mal d'années d'écart mais étant des Holmes, il avait pris une place de grand frère en quelque sorte auprès de moi et c'était un plaisir de pouvoir le charrier pour un oui ou pour un non. Sauf que cette fois ci, l'affaire était sérieuse. Bien évidemment il se devait de commencer le premier. J'avais beau faire, l'ancienneté était synonyme de puissance.

" Tu as lu les journaux, cette histoire de vampires à Londres ! tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Les gens ont peur, les gens y croient, bon sang pourquoi les jeunes de ce siècle ne vérifient pas l'intégrité des données avant de se permettre de critiquer"

"Je sais que cela est très mauvais pour nous, je ne serais pas là sinon. Je ne comprends pas qui avait besoin de tuer cette mademoiselle Devis."

" Je me sens comme en 1720 où notre secret à presque été dévoilé. Cette ère technologique était censée nous protéger, mais je me rends compte que c'est le contraire. Trop de données, toujours la vitesse. Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qui m'est cher Sherlock, je ne le supporterais pas"

En effet, au 18e siècle avec la chasse au vampire, Mycroft avait perdu son géniteur. C'est quelque chose de tragique pour un vampire quand le lien entre les deux est celui d'une amitié, voire d'un lien parental. Le vampire restant se sent comme incomplet, comme s'il lui manquait un petit morceau de son âme. Vous me demanderez pour moi, si c'était la même chose avec la mort d'Irène, et bien non. Certes je ressens sa perte, mais pour moi elle est un soulagement, une vraie libération qui apaise le monstre que je suis.

"Du calme frérot, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte"

" On voit que tu n'as que 90 ans mon cher, tu n'as pas connu l'époque des poursuites à la torche et des buchers à vampires. Moi si et je peux t'assurer que je refuse de revoir cela. Sherrinford n'est plus et je ne veux pas que tu sois le suivant"

" Cela n'arrivera pas, je te le promets".

Une femme arriva et présenta son poignet à Mycroft tandis qu'une seconde me fit la même chose. Autant mon ainé mordit dans la chair pour s'abreuver de ce sang si délicieux, autant je refusai net. Je suis incapable de boire sur des ne veux pas être le vampire animal, celui qui n'as plus aucune conscience humaine.

"Sherlock, tu devrais profiter de ta condition, sans elle, tu ne serais pas le détective que tu es. Et puis un jour ta nature risque de prendre le dessus sans que tu ne puisses t'arrêter. Je le dis pour ton bien."

"Je sais me contrôler ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais continuer mon enquête. N'hésite pas à me prévenir si tes hackers trouvent des informations. "

"Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?"

"Qui sait, à plus tard Mycroft"

J'empruntai la sortie pour me rendre chez Molly. J'avais besoin de deux choses qu'elle seule pouvait me donner : des informations et du sang.

La morgue est un véritable endroit pour tout vampire qui se respecte. Et Molly y passait le plus clair de son temps. Nous ne buvons pas le sang des morts, mais ce n'est pas difficile d'avoir accès à la banque du sang en travaillant à l'hôpital. De plus, certains de nos congénères commettent des crimes et nous avons notre propre police pour les traquer et les punir. Hors seul un vampire peut sentir l'odeur que nous émettons. Les humains n'ont pas l'odorat suffisamment développé pour les fragrances d'un corps mort vivant. Et plus la fragrance est forte, plus le vampire est âgé. C'est quand même dingue quand on y pense. Bref nous pourrissons au fur et à mesure sans qu'aucun humain ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

La jeune femme était entrain de disséquer le corps de la jeune femme, un bécher à la main rempli de sang frais. Rien de tel pour un esprit clair et affuté. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. De un, elle a toujours eu des sentiments à mon égard. Elle sait que je suis au courant et que je n'irai jamais plus loin qu'une amitié profonde avec elle, mais cela lui convenait bien. De deux, Mycroft lui avait permis de fréquenter les meilleures écoles, et ses analyses étaient toujours d'une perfection sans pareille. Une vraie perle.

Je l'entendis arriver derrière moi

"Et alors Sherlock que puis-je faire pour toi en cette nuit noire ?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de ma taille et posait sa tête contre mon dos.

"Déjà aurais tu pour moi un pack de 6 poches ?"

"Grosse soif ? Ou tu prépares une soirée beuverie avec ton frère ? Bien que lui préfère boire à la source" se mit à rire la jeune femme en lui montrant l'armoire de stockage.

Je ne buvais que du A+, ce qui étonnait la jeune femme qui parlait des sangs comme les bouquets des grands vins. Elle aimait le 0 négatif et le AB. Beaucoup plus fort en gout et laissant un petit arrière-gout douçâtre sur la langue. Elle ne savait pas que j'ingurgitais rarement le sang par la bouche, mais plutôt par injection. Encore une fois tout ce qui pouvait m'éviter de me faire ressembler à une bête était pour moi du pain béni.

Le corps était bien installé sur la table de dissection. J'humais à la senteur qu'aucun vampire n'avait touché cette donzelle.

"Tu ne trouveras pas d'odeur spécifique sur elle et dans les soi-disant morsures, un des trous a percé la carotide, ce qui fait que cette fille est totalement exsangue"

"C'est ce que font les vampires, mais regarde les traces, trop propres et trop nettes que pour être une dent."

"Remarque qu'elle porte un hématome autour de son cou, ce qui n'arrive jamais quand c'est un des nôtres qui opère et qu'il y a une marque de piqure, probablement l'injection d'un produit. Je vais continuer à faire des recherches".

"Merci ma belle, tu es la meilleure" lui annonçais je avec un sourire doux, je posais un baiser sur son front et parti en trombe tout en criant

"N'HÉSITE PAS À M'APPELER EN CAS DE BESOIN". Elle était bien plus que mon petit rat de laboratoire. Un peu comme une sœur, une confidente quand j'avas trop à porter sur mes épaules.

OoOoO

Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon samaritain, non loin de là. Au début je vivais ma vie de vampire du mieux que je le pouvais. C'était très difficile de trouver mes repères mais je faisais du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je pense que c'est cette enquête, il y a 22 ans qui a vraiment reconditionné ma vie. Un couple avait frappé à ma porte, j'étais déjà consultant. Et je me rappelle de leur requête, leur fils avait disparu. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais vu autant de détresse dans les yeux de la mère. Certaines affaires vous tombent dessus sans que vous sachiez où vous mettez les pieds. Et puis vous tombez dans un gouffre sans y prêter attention. Je me souviens de la photo de ce gamin aux cheveux blonds. Pas de piste de la police, mais en entrant dans la chambre de cet enfant, cela sentait le vampire à plein nez. Hors nos lois sont strictes en ce qui concerne les enfants. Comment un de nôtres avait-il pu faire une bassesse de ce genre. J'allais lui faire payer, les pieds prêts sur les starkings block. Ce que j'ai fait du reste. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à une jeune femme que l'on s'attaque. Décidément Londres est bien un cloaque de criminel en puissance. J'allais trouver la faille tout comme je l'avais fait 22 ans auparavant.

La police avait fouillé l'appartement de la victime pour le quitter à 18h, voyant qui se trouvait sur les lieux, j'avais envie de rire. Il était temps de prendre les choses aux sérieux. Sauf que je n'étais pas seul au rendez-vous. Ce qui ne m'étonna beaucoup.

OoOoO

POV John

J'avais eu de la chance avec James d'avoir fait les 400 coups depuis l'école de journaliste. Et surtout cette façon qu'il m'avait montré de crocheter les serrures avec le bon matériel. J'étais un pro même si j'enfreignais toutes les lois possibles de tous les pays européens voir même du monde. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant moi. Oh oui, j'allais découvrir tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Sarah me donne le meilleur temps d'antenne. Moi John Watson serait bientôt le plus jeune et inspirant journaliste de ma chaine. Bien évidemment je pris le temps de refermer le verrou derrière moi. Sortant ma lampe de poche, je commençais à m'approcher de la coiffeuse de la jeune femme. Du maquillage, des vernis et des bijoux y étaient entassés. Incroyable ce qu'une gamine de fac peut accumuler. Pourtant le naturel reste la beauté véridique, une fois enlevé le maquillage, et les faux artifices, la personne n'est plus la même avec celle qui vous a séduit. Mais bon, arrêtons les pensées parasites et concentre toi John.

Je fouillais les tiroirs et fut troublé de trouver parmi les cours des objets de l'obscurantisme. Une corde nouée formant une poupée vaudou, une rose noire goudronnée. J'entendis comme un bruit de rideau mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Enfin c'est ce que je feignais. Un énorme vase avec des roses fanées se trouvaient sur ce meuble et je le prit pour le lancer à la figure de mon ennemi. Je n'étais pas seul et il allait gouter de mes poings s'il le désirait. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été empéché d'entrer dans l'armée, que je ne n'étais pas entrainé aux combats.

"Aie" me répondit mon assaillant alors que je positionnai mieux ma lampe de façon à voir qui était cet interlocuteur. Mince, il s'agissait du gars de la fontaine !

Là j'en était certain, il devait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher"

Braquant ma lumière dans son visage je me permis de lui poser quelques questions tout en prenant ma bombe lacrymogène

" Vous étiez sur les lieux du crime ?"

"Attention avec cette bom…" mais je le coupais net

"N'avancez pas, je pourrais vous étonner »

" Si je voulais vous faire du mal, cela serait déjà fait" me répondit-il avec un sourire

"Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous l'assassin ! vous étiez sur les lieux"

« Je peux vous rétorquer la même chose" me répondit-il mais il rajouta

" Si j'étais l'assassin, vous seriez déjà mort à l'instant où nous parlons"

J'étais inquiet mais malgré tout amusé de ce grand échalas. Je décidais d'être plus courtois même si la vigilance restait de mise.

"Si vous n'êtes pas l'écorcheur, que faites-vous sur ces lieux ?"

" Je suis détective consultant, j'enquête afin de trouver le meurtrier"

"Montrez-moi votre License", pensant que cet idiot m'avait dit détective privé

"Impossible, je suis détective consultant, le seul de ce monde, j'ai inventé la fonction. La police et des gens normaux comme vous et moi viennent me voir afin que je résolve des problèmes, je travaille sur la déduction voyez-vous. Si j'observe votre portable je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas le vôtre, mais celui de quelqu'un de proche qui vous l'a offert. C'est certainement cet Harry. Qui est donc Harry, votre père, certainement pas vu que cet objet à environ 6 mois, donc je pencherais pour votre frère. Il devait être marié mais il a divorcé, tout cela pour des raisons d'alcoolisme, on peut voir les traces d'un chargeur qui a râpé et rayé le téléphone car son propriétaire tentait désespérément de mettre la fiche pour la recharge. Vous ne devez pas cautionner ce divorce car sinon vous viendriez avec lui sur les lieux d'un crime plutôt que de venir seul. Est-ce que je me trompe" ?

Bon sang, comment ce gars était-il capable de pondre autant de chose sur moi et sur ma vie. Certes, il a raté le fait que Harry soit ma sœur mais je reste étonné et heureux de voir que ce gars est brillant, foutrement brillant"

"Incroyable, vous êtes un génie"

C'est là qu'il me regarde me disant qu'en temps normal, on lui annonce : va te faire foutre.

"Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes" enchanté

"John Wat" il me coupa me disant qu'il m'avait vu sur ma chaine télévisée du net et qu'il savait très bien à qui il avait à faire. Question politesse ce n'étais pas sa tasse de thé.

" Dans ce cas-ci monsieur Holmes pour qui travaillez-vous ?"

"Impossible de répondre à votre demande, désolé, secret professionnel. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici alors que vous êtes journaliste pour un site de divertissement"

"Mon travail n'est pas que du divertissement monsieur Holmes, c'est du journalisme d'investigation qui certes aime les situations critiques et peu glorieuses pour amener des gens à visionner. Mais avant tout le journalisme est un travail de recherche, tout comme celui de détective"

Alors que ce génie fouillait, il avait trouvé le même médaillon que celui que j'avais retrouvé dans le casier. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire mes conclusions que monsieur le génie me débita qu'il s'agissait d'un hiéroglyphe égyptien, symbole d'un culte sanguinaire. Cela me glaça le sang, sincèrement. Mais j'avais donc raison.

" il s'agit bien de vampires alors" lui lançais je avec mon sourire en coin.

Son regard fut troublant.

"Je sais, ils n'ont jamais existé, mais avouez que tout porte à croire le contraire !" Lui annonçais je d'une voix enjouée mais je repris d'une façon plus professionnelle.

"Il doit y avoir une explication, cette demoiselle est visiblement branchée ésotérisme et vampire. On ne peut pas écarter cette hypothèse d'une mort due à ce culte improbable"

"Tout me porte à croire que tout cela revient à la mode" me balance Sherlock comme s'il avait vécu ce moment des dizaines de fois.

Je vis le limier sortir une fiole de l'amulette et la renifler. Lui demandant ce que c'était, il me répondit du sang. Il fallait que je la porte à la police, Lestrade devait faire une analyse car si cela se trouvait, cette source menait directement au tueur.

Manque de chance, je fus déconcentré par un appel téléphonique. Bon sang mary, tu ne pouvais pas me lâcher un peu surtout quand je suis au travail. Mais après avoir raccroché, il n'y avait ni Sherlock, ni pendentif ! saleté de voleur de détective, je t'aurai. C'était quand même la seconde fois qu'il disparaissait devant moi ! quelle rustre ce gars !

OoOoO

POV Sherlock

Depuis que je suis détective, c'est à dire très longtemps puisque je me suis toujours intéressé aux crimes depuis que je suis enfant, je me suis rendu compte que 9 fois sur 10, le meurtrier faisait partie des proches de la victime. Alors quoi de mieux que d'assister aux funérailles de cette chère Héléna. Quel dommage que les cérémonies de ce genre tombent en plein jour, on se rapproche de juillet et c'est une vraie canicule à Londres. J'en profite pour essayer de me protéger par les arbres qui fleurissent ce cimetière. C'est incroyable comme le fait de mettre en terre quelqu'un met les personnes mal à l'aise. Mais s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, il faut garder l'œil ouvert, en effet, il n'y a pas que des larmes qui seront versées. D'ailleurs je prenais soin de prendre des photos de certaines personnes mais ma planque n'était pas la meilleure place pour ça. Ce qui m'amusa, ce fut de voir John présent aussi, à faire la même chose que moi. Certes je savais qu'il était journaliste, mais je ne le pensais pas forcément intelligent. Combien de meurtres sont irrésolus par Scotland yard lui-même. Mais ce gars avait quelque chose de particulier qui ne me déplaisait pas. J'allais même en jouer.

Alors que je voyais les amis de la classe déposer des roses sur le cercueil d'Helena, un bruit bien particulier vint chanter à mes oreilles.

" Merci de m'avoir planté la hier comme un simple mouchoir" m'annonça t'il en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise, son costume noir le faisait suffoquer à cause de la chaleur intense de cet été.

"Je n'étais pas inquiet pour vous John, vous avez beaucoup de ressources, contrairement à ce que vous voulez montrer. Il suffit de savoir que vous auriez aimé faire la guerre pour le savoir"

"Mais comment savez-vous tout cela"

"Vous portez les plaques militaires de votre père, il est facile à comprendre que ce sont les vôtres que vous auriez préféré entre cliqueter entre elles."

Je lui fis mine de se taire voulant écouter le sermon de son titulaire de classe.

"Héléna était une étudiante brillante et prometteuse et j'espère qu'en ce jour, où elle retrouve ses racines entre noir et sang, qu'elle puisse communier avec les ténèbres et le tout puissant."

"Christopher Callaghan, le professeur d'anthropologie de la victime" m'annonça John,

Ce gars reprit en souhaitant que la mort ne soit pas la fin mais bel et bien une destinée qui les lieraient eux pauvres mortels à Helena, leur sœur de sang retournée au cœur de la terre mère et nourricière.

"Les disciples avec leurs roses noires sont des adeptes du culte de ce professeur, ils sont triés sur le volet. Que des éphèbes et des Aphrodites venus rendre hommage par le symbole de la rose noire" continua John. J'étais amusé.

" Je vois que vous avez potassé sur le sujet, dites donc !"

" Et je vous transmets mes informations. Nous devrions faire équipe et que vous me donniez les vôtres sans oublier de me rendre le pendentif que vous avez volé hier sur la scène de crime"

Vraiment intéressant ce jeune homme, Watson me fascinait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas comme les autres, loin de là.

J'allais me rendre à la voiture pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait quand une élève se mit à faire un scandale autour du prof, annonçant que c'était lui, ce Callaghan qui avait assassiné Helena. Cette fille du nom de Linéa arracha même le collier qu'elle portait afin de blesser son professeur à la joue

" Sale enfoiré c'est toi qui l'as tué"

Mais elle fut vite ceinturée par un dénommé Dylan qui tenta par tous les moyens de la calmer. Ce gars lui disait que leur groupe l'aimait toujours, que Linéa pouvait revenir parmi eux, mais elle réfutait tout en bloc. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche.

Je pus sentir une odeur de sang, subtile certes mais suffisante. Callaghan saignait un peu. Et ce sang ne m'était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait de celui de la fiole. La conclusion fut vite faite : tous les pendentifs contenaient le sang de ce type. Décidément, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur lui, l'étau du coupable se resserrai autour de ses épaules.

Tous prirent des chemins différents sauf John qui me suivait.

" Des tonnes de gens en colères, c'est une bonne base pour trouver un bon suspect"

"N'oubliez pas que cette histoire est dangereuse" grondais je

"Ne vous tracassez pas Sherlock, je peux vous protéger, j'ai fait mes tests pour entrer à l'armée et je suis assez bon dans le domaine"

Et oui, je vous l'avais dit, c'est probablement son défaut à l'épaule gauche qui a dû le mener sur la voie de la banqueroute.

"Et pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ?"

"Recalé, blessure à l'épaule que je me suis fait étant enfant, le seul problème c'est que cette histoire est toujours très vague dans ma tête. Mon esprit croit que c'est dû au rugby mais mon cœur sent quelque chose de plus profond. Pour les médecins, cette fragilité était trop intense et le risque d'être blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un par rapport à mes capacités n'ont pas pesé en ma faveur dans la balance. Au fait si nous nous partagions les protagonistes, nous pourrions couvrir plus de terrain et plus rapidement"

"Je suis désolé John, je travaille seul"

"Une jeune femme est morte et je ne lâcherai pas cette affaire, alors soit vous êtes avec moi, soit vous êtes contre moi, vous devriez choisir le bon camp monsieur Holmes"

" Êtes-vous toujours aussi envahissant ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je vous aime bien. Vous vous y ferez" lui sourit à pleine dent John heureux d'avoir gagné cette manche contre moi. J'ai beau faire, face à lui je suis comme désarmé.

"Sherlock, je vous propose d'aller voir ce professeur, tandis que moi je vais aller voir cette jeune adepte rebelle qui l'a agressé"

J'écoutais mais je ne répondais rien. Alors que je m'installais tranquillement à bord de ma voiture, il posa la main sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était ouverte vu la chaleur pour toucher la mienne. J'eu des difficultés de garder mon calme, ma poitrine battait à mille à l'heure mais je gardais un visage neutre. Merci Mycroft pour tous tes bons conseils.

"Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas donné ma fiole, il faut faire analyser le sang par la police, je veux bien aller voir Lestrade"

"C'est celui du professeur" annonçais je sans même réfléchir tout en lui rendant le bijou. Je le savais, je l'avais senti. Mais quel con que je suis. Ce n'est qu'un mortel qui ne connait rien à notre monde et je sème aux quatre vents des indices pouvant nous vendre au grand jour. Bon sang Sherlock il est temps de te ressaisir. Une fois sa main retirée, je pus enfin souffler. Il fallait que je parte et c'est ce que je fis, d'un simple signe de la main, je l'avais laissé au cimetière bien loin derrière moi.

OoOoO

POV John

J'étais abasourdi du comportement de Sherlock. Cet homme était bizarre. Pas bizarre méchant mais plutôt attachant. Je sentais qu'il cachait un secret et je comptais bien mener mon enquête sur lui. Son visage me hantait. Je savais que j'avais déjà vu dans mon passé ces traits fins, cette peau blanche et ces cheveux bouclés qui semblaient si doux au toucher. Mais là je devais me concentrer sur Linéa.

Je l'avais retrouvée à son travail dans un dinner ou elle était serveuse. Le genre de fille qui a besoin d'un boulot afin de subvenir à ses besoins pour payer les cours et le logement. J'avais de la chance à ce niveau-là, mes parents étaient super protecteurs et même si je ne m'entendais pas toujours avec ma sœur pour ses problèmes d'alcool, je savais qu'eux prenaient bien soin d'elle. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle finisse comme serveuse à se faire tripoter par des connards sans cervelle.

M'asseyant à une table je commençais à lui faire la conversation. Dieu que cette fille était hostile. Elle me regardait assez méchamment et pourtant elle avait besoin de lâcher la pression et la mine d'informations que j'ai reçu de sa part était un cadeau du ciel.

J'appris que Christopher, leur professeur arrivait à laver le cerveau de ces disciples, et qu'Helena était tombée dans son piège. Que cet anthropologue se disait vampire et que ses élus vivaient en tant que tels avec tous les péchés que cela comprenait. Le sexe, la luxure, le sang, le plaisir. Il avait bloqué dans son emploi du temps un travail dirigé qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une secte. Et là divers rituels sataniques se faisaient. Les diverses incantations se louaient par des jeunes entourés de bougies et buvant dans un calice, un mélange du sang de chacun. Le professeur se vantait d'être un vrai vampire et il devait mener ses disciples vers la Lumière Universelle afin qu'eux aussi puisse toucher cet état de grâce. J'ai appris que Linéa avait fait partie du groupe et qu'elle s'en voulait car c'était elle qui avait entrainé Héléna dans toutes ces histoires. Mais de ce que je voyais, c'était plutôt une sorte de jalousie. Même si Linéa se disait être sortie des griffes du diable, on voyait que cela la blessait de ne pas être celle ou celui qui attirait l'attention du charismatique professeur. Chaque disciple était passé dans le lit du vampire pour une nuit de luxure et ses préférés pouvaient répéter cet acte très régulièrement, or ce n'était pas le cas de celle qui avait quitté. Bien évidemment, j'avais réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'elle pensait du rapprochement entre son amie et leur professeur, et s'énervant, elle m'avait laissé là en disant qu'elle était innocente du meurtre d'Helena. Je savais donc ce qu'il me restait à faire et je pris la direction de chez mes parents pour retrouver mes vêtements de fac. Moi aussi j'avais eu ma période gothique sexy et entrer dans le groupe de Christopher Callaghan devenait pour moi la solution extrême.

OoOoO

POV Sherlock

Comme toujours, j'avais écouté mon âme plutôt que ma raison et je m'étais rendu chez le professeur. Être vampire avait décuplé mes sens. J'avais un meilleur odorat, une meilleure vue, une meilleure ouïe. Le gout ne me servait pas à grand-chose puisque la nourriture normale me rendait malade, mais le sens du toucher lui était à son apogée. Je pouvais encore sentir la main douce de John sur la mienne. Mais la question n'était pas là. Mon oreille me fit entendre une dispute de couple et je profitais du départ du professeur pour aller voir sa femme.

Qui d'autre qu'une épouse sait mieux la vérité que tout le monde ? c'est vieux comme le monde. Surtout quand celle-ci est dévouée à son époux et qu'il préfère la rejeter pour des étudiants en parfaite adoration.

La femme de Christopher était très charmante et me compta leur vie. Quand elle l'avait connu, c'était un universitaire très sérieux. Il avait fait un doctorat mythologique et se passionnait tellement qu'il publiait beaucoup dans les revues scientifiques comme tout doctorant appliqué. Malheureusement, les centres d'intérêts avaient changé au fur et à mesure de certaines de ses découvertes, ce qui chagrinait beaucoup sa femme. Elle me parlait de ces étudiants comme Helena Davis ou Dylan Vangaras, des jeunes influençables dont elle arrivait même à se comparer. En effet ce Christopher Callaghan avait ce je ne sais quoi de charismatique, qu'il était capable de vous faire croire a des inepties tellement sa parole est bien prononcée et semble si vraie. Mais ce qu'elle m'expliqua ensuite valait de l'or. Le charme de son époux était celui d'un serpent qui n'hésitait pas à s'insinuer dans l'esprit des gens, car son homme était un vampire. Bien évidemment, la femme de Christopher n'y croyait pas un mot, c'était juste une façon que l'homme avait pour séduire et attirer les disciples dans les sous-sols de la fac pour y faire des choses controversées.

Je lui posai la question qu'elle redoutait, si elle pensait que son époux avait tué Helena. La réponse fut simple, pour elle oui étant donné qu'elle avait la marque d'une morsure et que son mari était un vampire déclaré. Elle était abattue et désemparée et pourtant jamais je n'avais vu une femme autant en colère contre elle-même de s'être fait prendre dans la toile d'araignée de son traitre de mari.

Décidément, je n'avais pas encore tout ce qu'il me fallait pour trouver le coupable et cela me rendait dingue. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer dans mon palais pental afin de faire le point et de trouver le point d'orgue de ce meurtre.

OoOoO

POV John

Assis dans le fond de la classe du professeur Callaghan, j'écoutais ses propos sur le fondement du sang nourricier. De notre première nature en tant que fœtus, de se sustenter du sang de la mère dans une alcôve où la lumière n'existe pas. Dans cet endroit si chaud et si doux auquel toute personne sur terre aspire. L'être créé pense qu'il pourra y rester éternellement, or c'est vers la lumière qu'il finit par naitre et le fait de couper le cordon, ce geste cruel, nous délie de notre lien vers l'unique source énergétique, le sang.

Bon dieu, je pouvais comprendre que ces gosses trouvaient ce cours intéressant, car la façon dont parlait le professeur était enjôleur et envoutant, mais sérieusement, une fois que l'on analysait le contenu, il ne restait que du vent. Mais je notais, tel le nouvel élève assidu que j'étais afin de montrer ma motivation au groupe et surtout à Callaghan.

À la fin de son cours, je me présentai à lui comme étant un transfert d'une école de Glasgow et que je venais de m'installer à Londres. De un mon chapeau devait aider à ne pas me faire reconnaitre et de deux, ce gars ne devait pas regarder ma chaine sur le web. Il avait l'air charmé de voir que je m'intéressais à lui ingurgitant ses paroles et les lui resservant en brodant sur le sujet. Je n'étais pas journaliste pour rien. J'étais certain que cet homme était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Par une caresse tout en lui répétant mon admiration pour lui, il me donna le sésame pour entrer dans son cours particulier. Mais qui dirait non à un pauvre jeune homme seul venant de Glasgow qui voulait rattraper son retard et qui n'hésitait pas à jouer de ses beaux yeux bleus pour faire flancher les bruns de son séduisant professeur. C'est Dylan, le bras droit du professeur qui me donna toutes les instructions afin que je puisse rejoindre le prochain cours le plus rapidement possible. Bref j'avais gagné la première manche du jeu.

OoOoO

POV Sherlock

Un tueur cours en ville et Mycroft me demande de l'éliminer car il met en cause notre condition, il oublie souvent que je ne suis pas vampire comme lui et que je désire juste mettre fin aux agissements de ce meurtrier car c'est mon travail. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un vampire pour aimer le sang et j'allais de ce pas m'entretenir avec ce soi-disant gourou.

Le bureau qu'il possédait était rempli d'objets ésotériques très rares. J'en connaissais beaucoup par ma nature vampirique. Mycroft avait tenu à ce que mon éducation soit la meilleure et ma soif d'apprendre était tellement immense que ce fut d'une simplicité pour moi. J'utilisais mon cerveau comme une sorte de disque dur dans lequel je rangeais les données. Tant que j'étais humain, je devais déloger des informations car je n'avais pas la pleine capacité de mes moyens, mais en tant qu'enfant de la nuit, j'avais espace de stockage illimité. Malgré tout ce qui ne m'intéressait pas, valsait directement dans la corbeille pour être délété.

"Vous m'avez fait peur" annonça le professeur sur une voix calme et très profonde. Cherchait-il à envouter toutes les personnes à qui il parlait ?

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, le détective » mais je fus stoppé

"oui le détective qui est venu parler avec ma femme à des heures tardives dans la nuit afin de savoir ce qui s'est passé sur la mort d'Helena Davis"

Il s'était levé et serré ma main, heureusement que je portais des gants car je n'avais guère envie d'être touché par cet homme.

" Le meurtre d'Helena, pas sa mort" rétorquais je.

"Qui donc vous a engagé ?" me demanda-t-il ?

" Mais je travaille pour Helena voyons, si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera pour cette jeune femme ?" lui répondis je un sourire en coin.

" C'était une fille extraordinaire et je ne comprends pas comment un tel malheur a pu survenir"

Pendant qu'il me parlait, je profitais pour baisser les stores, la lumière allait finir par me rendre fou. Bon sang pourquoi si je peux me déplacer en plein jour, suis-je obligé de me cacher de la lumière du soleil. Les règles des vampires sont parfois vraiment ridicules.

"Vous aviez une liaison avec elle, ne me mentez pas ?"

"J'ai déjà tout avoué à la police, vous pensez que je vous parlerais si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher ?"

Voyant le vrai squelette donc chaque disciple avait une représentation en métal, je me permis d'ouvrir la vitrine pour le prendre en main, ce qui visiblement ne plaisait pas à mon hôte

Il me le reprit des mains, m'expliquant que cette relique avait plus de 500 ans et représentait un dieu vampire lituanien.

" Un vampire voilà qui est intéressant puisque la mort de Héléna est dû à une morsure de cette espèce" m'exclamais je ? Je voulais voir jusqu'où il irait dans ses paroles.

Il m'expliqua alors que quelqu'un voulait l'impliquer dans cette histoire mais que lui n'avait pas touché un seul cheveu de cette jeune femme et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se proclamait vampire qu'il était le coupable. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie de rire, lui un vrai vampire, la bonne blague. Et le pire c'est qu'il y croyait. Je pense sincèrement que ce genre de personne devrait être à l'asile plutôt que d'enseigner à des étudiants mais je ne lui fis pas par de mes observations.

"Je ne suis pas le conte Dracula comme on raconte dans les contes de fée étant un mort vivant qui se nourrit du sang de pauvres victimes humaines, cette représentation n'est pas faite pour moi"

Et combien moi cela me soulait d'entendre cela. Surtout quand on sait que dans les livres, ce n'est que billevesées et ragot en tout genre. Non mais quel con ce type.

Il continua sur sa personne ne m'expliquant comment il ingérait l'énergie pranique et dont elle le nourrissait car étant vampire son énergie n'était pas stable et que seul le sang pouvait lui donner cette faculté de retrouver son soi intérieur.

Bon sang son discours me tapait sur la tête.

" Et un double expresso, cela ne serait pas mieux pour vous revigorer ? les bienfait de la caféine !" lui balançais je me sentant un peu hors de moi suite à ces inepties.

"Seul le sang frais est gorgé de cette énergie, d'où le rapport avec les vampires" me répondit-il toujours aussi sur de lui." d'ailleurs bien célébrée, cette célébration est bénéfique pour les deux participants, c'est salutaire"

" Et donc cette bénédiction enchantée, elle arrive quand ? avant ou après avoir couché avec vos étudiants et bu du sang avec eux ?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me congédia avec une politesse incroyable. J'ai tellement l'habitude de la virulence de certaines personnes avec mon franc parler que je sortis tranquillement avec le sourire. Pour une fois que je n'étais pas traité de taré, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

J'étais détective consultant, je résolvais les meurtres, sauvait les personnes mais j'étais loin d'être un ange ! Et j'étais bien décidé de le montrer. J'espérais juste que John Watson ne ferait pas de conneries…

* * *

C'est mon premier VampireLock, mais j'aime bien ce léger coté OOC qu'on nos deux protagonistes. ils ne le sont pas entièrement, ce qui est drôle justement.

j'attends donc vos review pour savoir si cette aventure vous plait?

Si vous avez déjà des pronostics sur le tueur?

Et peut être la raison du pourquoi de la rencontre de John avec Sherlock? ( je pense que c'est très évident, mais bon l'avenir nous en dira plus)

A très bientot

avec tout mon amour

Ariane


End file.
